


Putting on a Show

by Inell



Series: Smutty McSmut Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aegosexual Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Peter Hale, Dirty Talk, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles and Peter get caught and decide to put on a show for their audience





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:Prompt: Steter and 38. (Getting caught). For some reason, I don't imagine them stopping... AND to @amiraiku who prompted me Erica for the voyeur. Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written in two months, so yay for writing again!

“What’s wrong?” Stiles tightens his grip on Peter’s hips and watches his face carefully. “Did I do something?”

“Someone’s here.” Peter’s smile is downright depraved in all the _best_ ways as he returns to bouncing up and down on Stiles’ dick. “You didn’t do anything except slow down, sweetheart.”

“Someone’s here? _Who_?” He has to ask because Peter is shameless, so he wouldn’t care who stumbles into the room and sees them, but Stiles draws the line if that someone happens to be his dad or Scott. He’d like to claim some morality and say Melissa, too, but that’s a total lie, and he stopped lying to himself years ago. Melissa is a total MILF, and the idea of her watching makes him snap his hips up with more force than Peter expects.

“Who do you want it to be?” Peter asks, that wicked smile still on his lips as he uses his Sex Voice™, the husky purr that makes Stiles dig his nails into the soft skin he’s holding so tight. “Perhaps the lovely Lydia? Think she’d stop and watch? Enjoy seeing her ex-boyfriend fucking the naughty man who twisted up her mind?”

“She’d only watch if you were tied up and begging for it, and you know it. Naughty man, my ass.” Stiles scoffs but his dick likes the idea of Lydia watching, even if their romantic relationship had remained chaste and sweet for the entire seven weeks it lasted. “Whoever it is will be showing up soon, babe. Just tell me if it’s my dad or Scott.”

“Eew. No.” Peter wrinkles his nose and makes a face. “While your father is a fine specimen of manhood, I certainly wouldn’t be riding you hard and deep if he was climbing up the stairs. And I owe you a spanking for even suggesting Scott.”

Stiles lets out a soft laugh, rubbing his thumb over the marks he made on Peter’s hips. They haven’t healed up yet, so he can still feel the indentation of flesh as he strokes back and forth. “Then I don’t care who it is,” he admits, rolling his hips up to meet Peter’s thrust down. “They can watch me fucking your tight ass or they can go wait in the bedroom until we’re done, but I’m not stopping until you’re dripping with my come. Just like I promised.”

“You always do keep your promises,” he murmurs, leaning in to lick at Stiles’ lips. “One more reason I find your company tolerable.”

“You like my company because I fuck you just right, know exactly what you need, and make you beg until you’re hoarse and desperate. That’s why you’re riding me like I’m a new ride at Disney World.”

“I think this particular ride would be too adult for a family friendly theme park, though I don’t doubt that there wouldn’t be a line around the block if it were open to the public.”

“You know it,” Stiles mutters, biting his lip when Peter clenches around him deliberately. He leans in and licks Peter’s neck, wishing for the millionth time that he was able to leave marks that actually lasted. “Same way there’d be a line to get a chance at your ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Dick after dick fucking you, not even knowing who it us, just using you and fill you up until you’re dripping with it.”

Stiles might be a total sucker for Peter’s sex voice, but he has more than a few tricks of his own. Peter calls his dirty talk ‘dull and mundane’ as if Stiles isn’t fully aware of his reaction to it. They have this thing where Stiles weaves filthy scenarios when they fuck, things Peter gets off thinking about but wouldn’t actually do, and it works for them. It’s a place where Peter is a needy bottom to a bunch of strangers despite the fact he only trusts Stiles enough to give him this, to fuck him and own him and make him _feel_ it.

“Cock, sweetheart. You’re twenty-two now, and dick makes you sound like you’re thirteen.” Peter’s voice catches when Stiles pulls him down at the same time he arches up, lips parted as he leans back and lets out a low moan.

“That isn’t a thirteen year old’s dick, though, old man.”

The voice is definitely not Peter’s. Too feminine, for one thing, and coming from the direction of the front door, for another. Stiles looks over and sees Erica leaning against the doorframe, a lascivious smile on her bright red lips as she watches Peter shamelessly take his dick.

“I’m _totally_ aware of that,” Peter says, winking at her as he leans forward. The head of his dick rubs against Stiles’ abs, sticky and wet, throbbing as he begins to play it up for their audience.

“Putting on a show, huh?” Stiles whispers the words against Peter’s ear, licking at the lobe before biting down lightly. “Does baby boy wanna play?”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just going to sit over here and watch,” Erica says, closing the door when it becomes obvious they’re not planning to stop. Stiles hears the clicking of her heels as she walks, can feel her eyes on them, watching intently.

“You can touch yourself if it gets to be too much.” Stiles looks over Peter’s shoulder and smiles at her, the slow, sexy smile that he perfected after he started to finally grow into himself during college. “Permission given and all that.”

“Thanks, Batman.” Erica shrugs off her coat and makes herself comfy. This isn’t the first time she’s watched him fucking someone, after all, since his exhibitionism kink matches well with her aegosexuality. The fact that Peter shares that particular kink makes Erica a favorite guest several times a month.

“Anything for you, Catwoman.”

“If we’re finished with the whole consent thing, can you please focus on fucking me instead of playing nice with the she bitch?” Peter narrows his eyes when Stiles actually slows down and starts teasing him.

“At who?”

“The she bitch.”

“I’ll only ask once more, Peter.”

“The. She. Bitch.”

Instead of answering, Stiles just smiles, watching Peter’s top lip twitch. He keeps it slow, rolling his hips lazily, giving off every impression that he’s not hard as a rock and ready to come. “Do you have a good view?”

“Uh huh.” Erica likes to watch, but she’s not into being part of it, so Stiles knows he won’t say anything else to her. Not until after. Still, he moves his hands off Peter’s hips and grips his ass, pulling the cheeks apart so Erica has a quick view of his thick dick entering that pretty little hole.

“Do you like that, babe? Like being stuffed full by my huge dick?” Stiles murmurs the words, using his own version of the Sex Voice, though it isn’t as good as Peter’s, so he doesn’t consider it perfected enough for a trademark. Eventually, he’ll get there.

“Your mouth needs stuffed full of _cock_ so you’ll shut up sometimes,” Peter says, actually sulking when Stiles just grins at him, totally immune to his bitchy comments and often muttered threats. Besides, they both know who really has the control. There’s a reason Peter gets off dropping to his knees for Stiles, after all, and it’s not _just_ because he’s got a big dick. He looks into Stiles’ eyes and smiles that deliciously wicked smile. “I’m not giving in that easy, sweetheart.”

“That’s okay. Be a stubborn brat.” Stiles leans up and kisses him hard, licking at his lips when he pulls away. “We’ve got all night, babe.”

 


End file.
